


Cadáver exquisito

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crime, Horror, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiki tuvo la culpa, siempre la tuvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadáver exquisito

_**Cadáver exquisito**_  
 **Fandom** : **SAINT SEIYA  
** **Personajes** : Saga, Kiki. **Secundario** : Mû. **Incidentales** : Kanon.  
 **Pareja** : Saga x Kiki.  
 **Género** : Horror.  
 **Advertencias** : Lemon, shota, rape, parafilias, muerte de personaje.  
 **Palabras** : 6123  
 **Finalizado** : Sí.  
 **Comentario** :Remake, remake, remake. De un fic viejo, polémico y que recomiendo NO leer, rotundamente, porque es bastante delicado el tema a tratar.  
No tiene nada que ver éste fic con el juego ni con el recurso literario... ¿o sí?  
Hay más aclaraciones dentro, advertencias sobre todo. ¡Puf! Lo que me costó arreglar esto, fue un quebradero de cabeza y no me fío que haya quedado bien. Muchas gracias por leer, si es que alguien se anima a leerlo x`D.

Como aprendí de mi querida [](http://selene-18.livejournal.com/profile)[**selene_18**](http://selene-18.livejournal.com/)  que es bueno ser precavido, aquí va una necesaria re-advertencia:

Este fic es sólo para **personas tolerantes** porque contiene shota, rape, algo de parafilias: **necrofilia** y un poquito de gore.

O sea...

¾ de shota

2 cucharadas de rape

1 trozo de gore

3 gotas de parafilias

250 gr. de necrofilia

Tenemos un fic enfermo y deprimente, ¿está bien así o quieren más especificaciones? POR ENDE, los que se espanten con esta clase de fics abstenerse de dejar comentarios (léanlo si quieren, no tengo la capacidad para adivinar si lo hacen o no) Pero sepan que les he advertido, en el caso de recibir algún comentario ofensivo alusivo a mi persona, a la temática del fic y/o a mis gustos, pueden irse a cagar desde ahora que no les responderé.

Tengan en cuenta que el fic es “contado” desde el punto de vista de Saga. Bajo ningún pretexto fomento o aliento eso (válgame Dios), es sólo ficción y cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Sin más, los dejo de aburrir, pasemos al fic.

 

 

  
**  
Cadáver exquisito  
**  
  
 **  
  
**

 

Kiki tuvo la culpa, siempre la tuvo. Todo el calvario comenzó cuando las batallas se dieron por finalizadas y el ocio se hizo presente, cuando ya no había de que inquietarse, cuando no se necesitaba ya más planear estrategias de guerra. Los Santos se vieron envueltos en el día a día, en disfrutar un poco más de la vida y de la tranquilidad reinante en el Santuario.

¿Tranquilidad?

Para Saga no era muy distinto que para el resto de sus compañeros de armas, sólo que para Géminis no tener su cabeza ocupada con una guerra lo arrastraba a observar más allá de lo que debía, a prestarle mas atención a los demás, a sus comportamientos y formas de manejarse, gestos, palabras y miradas.

El griego no solía sociabilizar mucho con los demás, ¿las razones? No había razones, sencillamente no le apeteció nunca cruzar más de dos palabras con sus compañeros, tal vez por el pasado o porque no dejaba de cargar con el estigma de traidor; sin embargo había un chiquillo que le arrancaba carcajadas y sonrisas, quien despertaba un oscuro, siniestro y prohibido sentimiento muy alejado del amor, o por lo menos del concepto de amor que solemos tener los humanos.

Ese niño, en el cual el hombre reparaba más de lo que deseaba y debía, era Kiki.

El pelirrojo, al ser un niño despreocupado, no vio a Saga como el ermitaño, tosco e insociable que era, lo veía como a uno más que ocupaba el Santuario, quizás por eso se acercaba a él en toda su inocencia.

Al principio le molestaba ver al futuro Santo de Aires en su Templo, revoloteando de aquí para allá con una pelota de lona pero... lo comprendía. Kiki era aún un niño y, como todo niño con tiempo libre, juega ajeno al mundo y a sus crueldades, aunque precisamente el lemuriano era uno de los que había vivido en carne propia la crueldad de los Dioses.

Saga mantenía cortas y vanas conversaciones con el lemuriano, a veces lo invitaba a tomar una chocolatada en su templo y hasta inclusive se molestaba en ir a comprar algún que otro dulce para acompañarla. Sí, Géminis no era " _malo_ " con él, todo lo contrario, con el que mas hablaba de hecho, era con el menor.

Y fue culpa de Kiki por invitarlo a jugar un sencillo juego. Fue culpa del pelirrojo provocarlo sin saber lo que poco a poco despertaba en el adulto.

El griego, a pesar de no ser ya un niño con veintinueve años, aceptó para no tener que romper la ilusión de un crío de nueve. Se sentaron en el suelo y el lemuriano preparó aquel lugar colocando unas piedritas aparentemente al azar.

—Bien Saga —comentó el menor con una sonrisa, alegre de tener con quien jugar siendo que predominaban los adultos en ese lugar—, yo tirare la piedrita ¿ves? Así... —le explicó colocando una piedra negra sobre su dedo pulgar—, y luego hago esto —impulsó la piedra con el dedo índice.

Acertó en su objetivo, la otra piedrita voló lejos inducida por la otra que arrojó con habilidad, y le tocó el turno a Saga, con tanta mala suerte que su piedra dio en el blanco, ¿por qué mala suerte? Porque así comenzó el tormento para Géminis. Su piedra dio en la que estaba sobre suelo, cuya piedrita fue rodando hasta la entrepierna de Kiki. Se quedó observando el destino de aquel material sin vida. Según las reglas del juego no podían moverlas de lugar, pero Géminis desobedeció esa regla y con una mano fue en busca del objeto que tanto lo distraía, rozando apenas las morenas piernitas del niño que con un pantalón corto osaba mostrar. Todo por un simple e insignificante juego.

—¡No Saga! Tienes que dejarla en su lugar.

—Lo siento —titubeó el mayor por completo ido.

—¡Perdiste entonces! —comentó alegre, casi burlándose del otro.

Y esa sonrisa martirizo aun más al mayor llevándolo al borde de la locura. ¿Podía alguien tan pequeño ser tan irresistible? No, seguro que no. Por lo menos la moral no permite ver a un niño como a algo más que a un niño, precisamente.

—¿Quieres tomar la leche? —preguntó Saga intentando salir de ese ensueño, con esa grave voz tan cautivante. Supo que algo en él se había quebrado, algo que había intentado durante tantos años enterrar en su memoria y en su piel.

El menor asintió con efusividad y poniéndose de pie corrió hasta la cocina de su adulto amigo, lugar que conocía a la perfección por usurpar reiteradas veces. Géminis lo acompañó detrás sonriendo débilmente y le preparó una chocolatada como al menor le gustaba, sin olvidar algunas vainillas que había comprado esa mañana para el niño.

Cuando terminó y colocó todo en la mesa, Géminis se sentó en una silla junto al lemuriano y sin pensarlo demasiado —pues si lo hacía no podría— palmeó sus piernas invitándolo a sentarse.

El pelirrojo se asombró con la petición, nunca ningún adulto, ni siquiera su maestro Mû le había demostrado ese gesto de cariño, quizás... quizás sólo su padre, pero lo recordaba vagamente.

Poniéndose de pie, sin saber las verdaderas intenciones del griego, el pelirrojo se sentó sobre las piernas y una lucha interna dio comienzo en el mayor.

Supo porqué estaba haciendo eso, lo supo a la perfección, aunque no podía reconocérselo en ese momento, deseaba y necesitaba imperiosamente sentir el cuerpito del niño muy cerca del suyo. Comenzó a mover las piernas, quizás como un reflejo, señal inequívoca de nervios; la respiración comenzó a ser pausada y el corazón latió tan fuerte que parecía querer salirse de la caja torácica. Eso estaba " _mal_ "; la intención era lo que estaba mal.

Ajeno a todo, Kiki tomó su chocolatada y comió las vainillas mojándolas en la leche.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Géminis susurrando con la voz ronca en el oído del menor, en otras circunstancias la pregunta hubiese tenido otra finalidad.

—Sí Saga, está rica, gracias —siempre la leche del griego era rica, mucha más rica que la de Muu, y nunca supo porque le salía tan bien con lo sencillo que es en sí preparar esa infusión.

El hombre siguió meciendo al niño en su falda hasta que con osadía posó sus grandes manos sobre las pequeñas piernas desnudas, sintiendo la fría piel de las mismas. Con preocupación preguntó:

—¿Tienes frío pequeño?

—Un poco —respondió con la boca llena, reparando por primera vez en el detalle de que tenía frío.

—¿Quieres que té de calor? —investigó Saga sintiendo nacer de su interior un deseo desgarrador.

—¡Ya terminé! —comentó triunfante, mostrando la taza vacía.

Y hasta allí duró el sueño del mayor, Géminis volvió en sí y, reprochándose interiormente acto tan bajo y denigrante, levantó con sutileza al lemuriano para que se pusiese de pie. Ya era hora de que se marchase a Aries y, por todos los Dioses del Olimpo, que lo hiciese pronto.

 

El griego, en la soledad de su Templo luego de la partida del menor, se paseó por la cocina cual león enjaulado, luchando contra su moral, viendo caer sus valores sin siquiera poder evitarlo. No buscaba hacerle daño, pero sólo ese niño era capaz de ponérsela tan dura como una piedra. Nunca antes había tenido una erección, o al menos las que recordaba no eran como esa.

Saga tocó su entrepierna y un débil escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Necesitaba hacerlo y no se privó de ello, hacia meses que no se tocaba y, quitando con suavidad el miembro del encierro de sus pantalones, comenzó a masturbarse.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, subyugado por el placer y con las defensas bajas. Con el correr de los segundos la masturbación no era lenta, si no frenética y enferma, se causaba dolor y no le importaba, sólo pretendía llegar al final y acabar. Intentó no pensar en Kiki, pero su cabeza se vio poblada de sucias imágenes en donde siempre relacionaba al lemuriano en situaciones lamentables o condenables por gran parte de la sociedad.

Saga no quería llegar a esa instancia, por ese motivo se contentaba con hacerle todas esas cosas que no se atrevía a hacerle al pequeño, en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos, acompañado de fogosas masturbaciones.

Cuando el semen salió ensuciándole la mano, Saga terminó por caer en el suelo y profundamente asqueado consigo mismo rompió a llorar, sin que le importase encontrarse en esa patética situación. Le daba asco ver su propio semen y el miembro todavía rígido. Lo guardó de inmediato para luego limpiar su crimen. Le repugnaba caer en la cuenta de que sólo lograba una erección completa por culpa de un niño, se odiaba verse envuelto en eso, en una situación que no sólo era repudiada si no que inclusive eran penadas por la ley. Él no podía llegar a eso, no podía; no se lo permitiría, no le haría daño al menor; no de esa forma. Lo quería, sí... lo quería demasiado.

Para martirio del mayor, Kiki siguió visitándolo con el correr de los días, despertando aun más esos sentimientos dormidos que Saga buscaba ocultar; a veces, cuando se cruzaba con alguno de sus compañeros solía esconderse, atemorizado con la idea de que sus ojos reflejasen la bajeza de su alma. ¿Mû era consciente de lo que hacía dejándolo a Kiki tan libre por el Santuario? ¿Era conocedor de lo que pasaba en el tercer Templo?

Para colmo el lemuriano seguía visitándolo con esos pantalones cortos, con esa sonrisa infantil y ese aire despreocupado. Géminis tuvo que tomar una drástica decisión que le dolió en el alma, pero ya no podía más.

 

—¡Kiki vete! ¡Vete de mi templo!

—¿P-por qué? Saga... —el pelirrojo dio un paso atrás, algo asustado por el temple del adulto.

—¡No quiero volver a verte rondando por aquí! —volvió a insistir tratando de parecer lo más atemorizante posible—¡¿Me oíste?!

—Saga, ¿qué hice? —comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose culpable, sin saber qué había hecho para ganarse el odio del adulto.

Y sí... para Saga era su culpa.

—¡Vete! ¡¡No quiero visitas!! —con ese último grito, que lo dejó como un verdadero demonio, el lemuriano salió corriendo rumbo a Aries.

 

Eso sería suficiente, creyó Géminis, con eso lograría mantener alejado a Kiki y así podría protegerlo de sí mismo. Así nunca podría hacerle daño, ese daño que últimamente le era imperioso provocarle para poder saciar su apetito sexual que ya sus más fogosas masturbaciones no lograban calmar.

El tiempo pasó. Bastante tiempo, quizás necesario para que el griego pudiese dormir en su interior esos sentimientos tan desagradables. ¿Cuatro años eran quizás suficientes para aplacar su deseo? No, fue incluso peor, pues si bien Kiki había partido por unos años a Jamir para entrenar, había vuelto, no sólo convertido en un pequeño muchacho, si no aun peor: con un cuerpo apenas en formación, un poco más adelantado a los chicos de su edad debido al entrenamiento que le imponía Mû.

Cuando Saga lo vio sintió esa turbia sensación nacer desde su entrepiernas hasta su corazón y viceversa; y la soledad en la que se había sumido durante ese tiempo desapareció con un simple y despreocupado saludo del pelirrojo, acaso ¿no le había dejado en claro que no quería visitas? Kiki era un niño, y como todo niño testarudo olvidó el detalle. Los adultos solían gritarle cuando rompía algo o desobedecía reglas, no era nada raro, y el tiempo había pasado. Sintiéndose solo y aburrido entre tantos adultos buscó a ese adulto con alma de niño: Saga.

Géminis lo recibió con resignación, no pudo negar que la compañía del crío era una real bendición en su solitaria y atormentada vida pero, todo volvió, quizás con más firmeza... Ese deseo dormido en su interior despertó contra todo intento por retenerlo.

El griego supo que estaba mal, muy mal pensar y sentir eso pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Si las imágenes indecorosas en donde él se veía sometiendo a Kiki golpeaban fuerte en su mente todo el día y toda la noche, sin dejarlo dormir ni vivir; pudo sentir esos _fantasmas_ rodeando su Templo durante varios días y supo que no podía hacer nada a su alcance para evitar lo inevitable.

Fue una mañana en la que no lo soportó más, necesitaba acariciar el pequeño cuerpo del lemuriano, palpar sobre la fina tela de la ropa las pequeñas partes del pelirrojo. Nadie, pero nadie había despertado semejante deseo en él, y no, no deseaba hacerle daño, quizás por eso, en su conciencia, para que esta no le recriminase duramente más tarde, buscó darle un placer inexistente al menor.

No buscaría su placer, ni su propia satisfacción. No. Creyó que de esa forma se sentiría mejor, por eso buscó darle placer sólo a Kiki quien, al notar estando acostado boca arriba sobre la alfombra del Templo de Géminis el rotundo cambio de emociones, atinó a pronunciar el nombre del mayor:

—S-Saga...

El aludido mantuvo la sonrisa y con suma culpa observó la entrada de su Casa para evitar la visita indeseada de alguien ¡Estaba mal! Muy mal pero, no le haría daño, sólo… sólo lo acariciaría un rato, nada más.

Posó la morena mano —que para el lemuriano era inmensa— sobre el pecho. Bajó con lentitud sin borrar esa sonrisa particular que se le había instalado en los labios; sin decir nada —porque no necesitaba decir nada— continuó adelante. Si bien el pequeño comenzaba a mostrar temor —o más bien azoro— en sus ojos, no pronunció queja alguna, por lo que el mayor, tomando ese silencio cual invitación, prosiguió con la caricia, descendiendo rumbo al sur.

No tocó directamente los genitales del niño, eso era algo muy riguroso y audaz, todavía no se atrevía a ir mas allá, pese a que con acariciarlo ya era suficiente sentía que si no lograba verlo desnudo no acabaría satisfecho. Sin decirle nada tomó los diminutos pantalones y lentamente los deslizó; recién en ese momento Kiki mostró algo de resistencia contra el hombre que estimaba y respetaba, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—Tranquilo —susurró—, te gustará... —aseguró, descendiendo luego el rostro para poder olfatear esa zona tan prohibida.

El lemuriano cerró los ojos sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir, en su ingenuidad apenas comprendía que eso estaba mal, pero quería a Saga y supo que Géminis no le haría daño.

¿No se lo haría? ¿Verdad?

No sólo el asco se apoderó de él, si no el temor que se acrecentó aun más, cuando sintió los genitales invadidos por una cálida humedad.

El griego metió en la boca el miembro flácido del menor, deleitándose con el sabor y la textura. Le encantaba ver la ausencia de vello donde debería haber, le encantaba ver la pasividad del menor; pero algo en sus ojos, un brillo extraño, consiguió hacer que lo soltase, para más tarde subirle los pantalones, con tanta parsimonia, como si de un ritual se tratase.

Sin decir nada Kiki se fue, sintiendo esa humedad en su intimidad y la culpa poblándole el corazón. Con esa mirada Saga comprendió que el niño no diría nada a los demás adultos y lo dejó marchar al Templo de Aries.

Géminis creyó que no le había hecho daño al lemuriano, pero más tarde comprobó la huella que había dejado cuando éste no volvió a visitarlo con el correr de los días.

Y como un amante desesperado por no tener noticias de su amor, salió a buscarlo. Pero no, no era amor, Saga siempre tuvo en claro que no amaba a ese niño ni jamás lo amaría siempre y cuando fuese un niño; sólo lo quería, y sólo lo deseaba, como quien desea una dosis más de droga, un cigarrillo o alcohol. Era su adicción sentir el sutil perfume del crío, era un gozo tenerlo entre los brazos con supuestas inocentes demostraciones de afecto.

Kiki nunca había conocido esa faceta cariñosa del hombre, si bien le sorprendió al principio, para ese entonces ya comenzaba a asustarlo; y es que ya no era tan niño.

El griego encontró al pequeño jugando con una pelota de lona en la zona de entrenamiento provista a Aries. Observó a sus costados para asegurarse de que Mû ni nadie estuviese cerca y cuidadosamente lo llamó.

El lemuriano lo observó y dejó la pelota de lona rebotando en el suelo. Con duda se quedó quieto en el lugar, sin poder reaccionar. Saga volvió a llamarlo, rogándole a los Dioses que aceptase su pedido, pues no soportaría una negativa, no obstante el pelirrojo se limitó a mirar a sus costados para ver si había alguien mas allí para resguardarse ¿Resguardarse de qué? No lo supo, sólo intuía que lo mejor era mantenerse apartado de ese hombre pero ¿cómo? Si lo quería, era su amigo.

Con el corazón destrozado jugó su ultima carta: lo invitó a tomar una chocolatada fría acompañada de vainillas, a la cual el niño no pudo decir que no motivado por agradables recuerdos. Con algo de reticencia caminó hasta el adulto y luego se fue con él hasta el Templo de Géminis.

Saga sonrió al ver que había logrado su cometido. ¿Era prudente hablar de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Explicarle que jamás buscó hacerle daño? Estaba nervioso, terriblemente nervioso, no quiso perderlo por nada del mundo, así que se limitó a callar y a preparar la dichosa chocolatada que Kiki tomó, ajeno a todo.

A Géminis le dolía padecer la distancia que el menor había impuesto entre los dos y, con sumo dolor, cuando Kiki se levantó para dejar con educación la taza sucia en la bacha, lo tomó entre los brazos, arrodillándose apenas.

—Lo… lo siento —. No se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar—Lo siento... —dijo con más firmeza.

—Saga, no llores —pidió el lemuriano compadeciéndose de él, secó las lagrimas con una de sus pequeña mano sin saber que esas actitudes lo acercaban aun más a la parte sombría de ese hombre.

—Yo... no quiero hacerte daño... —explicó abatido—déjame... yo... te demostraré... déjame demostrarte que no quiero hacerte daño...

—No Saga —atinó a susurrar cuando el adulto, con suma facilidad, lo aferró entre sus brazos con la intención de cargarlo y arrastrarlo hasta lo que sería la habitación.

Con lágrimas de culpa, remordimiento y repulsión, Saga dejó a su pequeño amante sobre la cama, observando el rostro del menor, curvado en una mueca de malestar y miedo. Eso, ver eso en Kiki, le dolió en el alma.

—¡No me temas! —gritó exasperado—no quiero que me temas —agregó entre dientes, enojado más consigo mismo que con el chiquillo quien no tenía la culpa. ¿O sí? Sí, siempre tuvo la culpa de todo, eso creía el adulto.

—S-Saga... —se asustó comenzando a temblar de miedo. Si quizás no estuviese tan turbado por la situación hubiese recordado usar la teletransportación aunque en su experiencia Saga era más hábil.

Las grandes manos del adulto comenzaron a desvestir al niño, la sonrisa en sus labios más allá de ser de satisfacción estaba cargada de profunda tristeza. Ya no era él, era la parte más tenebrosa de su ser dominándolo por completo, ya no era Saga.

Géminis observó embelesado la pequeña figura de Kiki, todavía en maduración, aun muy virgen y prohibida; tal vez, si hubiese esperado más años. No, si hubiese esperado a que el lemuriano creciese ya no sería igual, ya no le provocaría ese deseo que manaba sin control.

El griego acostó su poderoso cuerpo junto al del menor, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y se mantuvo un rato en esa posición, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo, de la candidez del otro, alimentando el monstruo interno con el débil temblequeo de su cuerpo, indefenso, incapaz siquiera de hablar, de pedir ayuda.

—Saga, déjame ir —suplicó con la voz quebrada—, por favor... —sollozó finalmente.

—¿Quieres dejarme? —preguntó en el oído del chico, en demasía herido por el detalle—Es eso Kiki: ¿Quieres dejarme? —Sus ojos se empañaron de tristeza acaso su niño, SU niño, ¿quería abandonarlo?—¿Me ves como... ? —no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta, por temor a la respuesta—Me ves como a un monstruo...

—Saga, por favor —volvió a rogar soltando las primeras lágrimas; y el mayor lo acompañó en el sentimiento pues para él también era doloroso.

—D-debo tenerte —aseguró con una trémula voz, acariciando con sutileza los redondeados glúteos del niño. —Debo tenerte ahora o moriré de angustia.

—Quiero… quiero irme.

—¡No te irás! —gritó fuera de sí.

 

Kiki quería irse, quería dejarlo solo de nuevo. No, aquello no podía ser posible: ¿Otra vez solo?

No.

No…

¡No!

No se lo permitiría, no... Jamás.

Kiki era incapaz de moverse, aterrado con el hombre que no sólo le doblaba en edad y estatura, si no en fuerza, se quedó inmóvil en la cama, temblando sin poder contenerse; sintió la lejanía del cuerpo de Saga y cerró los ojos suspirando un poco más relajado, pero luego los abrió al sentir la piel de él en contacto directo con la suya y comprendió que el mayor estaba desnudo. Un nuevo terror se apoderó de él, el no saber que iba a ocurrir.

Géminis le pidió a su niño que se diese vuelta, pero éste no obedeció; comprendiendo que no cooperaría lo volteo él con suma facilidad, para así descubrir en los ojos del lemuriano nuevas lágrimas que se calaron profundo en su corazón, abriendo una herida fresca.

 

—No llores —pidió el griego, primero con dulzura, secando con la palma de la mano las mejillas del pelirrojo—, no llores —luego lo reclamó con más firmeza, abriendo las delgadas piernas del niño.

 

Cuando Kiki sintió la invasión a zona tan privada de su anatomía intentó zafarse pero Saga lo tomó por las muñecas y lo inmovilizó con sus propias piernas, sin permitirle huida alguna.

Esa actitud lastimó profundamente a Saga. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué? Si todo pudo haber sido suave y lindo, no así de brusco; ¿por qué el lemuriano complicaba todo? Si lo quería, no le haría daño y ahora... ahora se lo haría, pues supo que si lo dejaba ir lo perdería para siempre y no... no podía permitir eso.

 

—¡No llores! —gritó el adulto, descorazonado—¡No llores! —Tomó el rostro del pequeño con una mano y lo aferró con potencia, tapándole así la boca mientras la otra mano aferraba con facilidad las débiles muñecas.

 

Indefenso se encontraba Kiki, sin poder siquiera gritar cuando eso fue lo que quiso hacer al sentir un desgarro en su parte más inexplorada, esa que ni imaginaba sería capaz de poder albergar un pene. Géminis no amedrentó, el profundo cariño que siempre sintió por ese niño lo convirtió pronto en un pseudo odio por querer abandonarlo. Abandonarlo como todos habían hecho. Pero no, él no le haría lo mismo: lo que su padre le había hecho cuando era tan sólo un niño, lo que ese viejo les había hecho a él y a Kanon. No, no lo sometería por días, sin fin; no lo mantendría encerrado en una habitación, ni tampoco horas enteras desnudo, ni siquiera le pediría que le practicase sexo oral o que le acariciase sus partes mas privadas, ni siquiera que prestase atención a la erguida hombría; él no seria como su padre: no lo golpearía, ni le obligaría a tener sexo con su hermano gemelo, a violarlo una y otra vez en contra de los deseos de ambos.

No sería capaz de hacerle ese mismo daño a Kiki. Y el lemuriano había complicado todo, no quiso comprender _eso_. Ahora estaba enojado, el griego estaba profundamente enfurecido ¡Ja! Si Kiki hubiese conocido a su padre, le daría las gracias por el buen trato.

Cuando Géminis sintió su miembro atrapado en la intimidad del niño, creyó que ese sería el punto culminante, el de no retorno; sin embargo esas reminiscencias de su infancia no tuvieron mejor idea que surgir en ese preciso momento para atormentarlo, pero no, él no era como su padre, él nunca le había hecho daño al lemuriano, o no se lo hubiese hecho si éste se hubiese comportado un poco mejor con él. Pudo haber sido peor, pero Géminis no lo quiso así, había sido bueno. En su retorcida cabeza el griego creyó haber sido bueno con el lemuriano.

Kiki sintió desmayarse del dolor, incluso y apenas cuando el miembro recién se encontraba a mitad de camino, quiso perder el conocimiento en verdad para acabar con la tortura, pero no pudo, el mismo dolor experimentado —tanto físico como espiritual— lo mantenía bien despierto y alerta.

El hombre sintió lo mismo, desvió el rostro para no cruzarse con esos ojos vidriosos que parecían recriminarle, si bien era más el tiempo que el pelirrojo los mantenía cerrados para no tener que ver a quien lo estaba lastimando. ¿Por qué Saga? Si siempre era bueno con él, ¿por qué?.

Preguntas sin respuestas.

Cuando Géminis volvió la vista para posarla sobre el rostro del menor de manera inmediata se vio a sí mismo reflejado en esos luceros; lo vio a Kanon y a su padre... Y no lo soportó, ¡tenia que cerrar esos ojos! ¡Por y para siempre!

Kiki poco a poco comenzaba a dejar de forcejear, fatigoso y vencido por el adulto que lo sometía. El griego detuvo las embestidas para acariciar con dulzura el rostro del niño, soltó la boca para hacerlo y Kiki ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para gritar, se encontraba turbado y muy confundido para hacerlo.

 

—Yo... lo siento... —atinó a decir Saga, herido, comprendiendo que sin buscarlo se había convertido en lo que su padre había sido, no toleraba la mera idea—¿Sabes? No sufrirás esto, no dejaré que lo sufras. Nunca quise hacerte daño y no lo haré nunca —aseguró Géminis y, tapando con ímpetu la boca del niño incluida las fosas nasales, dio una fuerte estocada para que su hombría descansase en el interior de un moribundo crío.

Ahora Dios tendría un angelito muy bello, pelirrojo y juguetón.

Desde ya que no tuvo opciones. El griego no las tuvo; no dejaría que Kiki lo abandonase ni mucho menos lo dejaría con vida ¿para qué? ¿Para que sufriese lo que él había padecido todos esos años por el daño ocasionado por parte de su padre? No, a Kiki no le pasaría igual, ahora descansaría y ya no sufriría más. Nunca más. No tendría tiempo para lamentarse por lo ocurrido y no se convertiría en lo que se convirtió él, en ese monstruo.

Kiki era tan bello así " _dormido_ ", con los ojos cerrados y la boca tenuemente entreabierta. Saga dejó los brazos del niño caer que, sin vida, dieron a parar a los costados del cuerpo. Acarició el rostro una vez más y besó esos labios con ternura para hacerle el amor hasta el final; no obstante, poco a poco, comenzaba a perder la erección inclusive estando dentro del crío; se concentró en mantenerla y, dando fuertes y alocadas estocadas, logró sentir de nuevo el semen agolpándose en sus genitales. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil alcanzar el orgasmo? El cuerpo yerto del lemuriano acompañó libremente los feroces movimientos del adulto. Saga sintió el semen salir a raudales, inundando la cavidad del niño. Se quedó allí, con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Kiki, buscando regularizar la agitada respiración, dejando descansar los tensos músculos.

Pasaron horas quizás, en donde Géminis, todavía desnudo, observó la belleza de aquel ángel exótico, durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama, y lloró, como nunca lo había hecho. La idea de que nunca más escucharía su nombre en la aterciopelada boca del menor lo destrozaba. Nunca más lo vería correr de un lado al otro, nunca más podría escuchar su risa; más si sentir su cuerpo, puesto que ahí lo tenía sobre su cama, y ahí lo dejaría, para tenerlo a su lado, cuando el quisiese y el tiempo que quisiese.

El griego se puso de pie y se vistió con calma, sin dejar de vigilar el cuerpo inerte del lemuriano, con los brazos a los costados y las piernas desparramadas, lo acomodó un poco mejor y lo tapó con las sabanas para que no tuviese frío, pues le preocupaba lo mucho que ya estaba, y fue a la cocina en busca de agua.

Una vez allí cayó de rodillas al suelo, apesadumbrado dejó que su alma llorase todo su dolor. Si tan sólo Kanon estuviese allí para poder consolarlo, pero acaso ¿Kanon no se había ido por los mismos motivos que lo llevaron a Kiki a una muerte segura? ¡Pero carajo! ¿No podían entender que esa era la única manera en la que Saga podía llegar a querer a alguien? Kanon lo había dejado y ahora Kiki ¿Por qué lo lastimaban así?

Géminis se compuso, secó las lágrimas y logró calmarse justo a tiempo, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien en su Templo. Con suma tranquilidad salió al encuentro del invasor.

—Mû —reconoció el griego.

—Saga —pronunció éste a modo de saludo—, ¿no sabes dónde está Kiki?

—Pues... —tuitubeó—no...

—Se fue hoy a la mañana y todavía no ha vuelto, estaba jugando en el patio pero... no sé dónde se metió —comentó sin mostrar serios indicios de preocupación, puesto que Kiki solía tener esas escapadas pero procuraba regresar en un horario acorde. —Hace horas que no siento su cosmos cerca.

—Si quieres té ayudo a buscarlo —propuso Saga sin que un sólo músculo de la cara temblase; y a escasos metros, el cuerpo desnudo de Kiki sobre su cama.

—Gracias, Saga —terció—, si lo ves, dile que pronto estará la cena; yo seguiré mi camino —finalizó rumbo a Cáncer.

Géminis asintió. El siempre presumió de la capacidad para mostrarse como un hombre correcto, hecho y derecho, con valores y principios ¿Quién sospecharía tan terrible verdad? Era un cínico perfecto. El griego dejó el vaso sobre la bacha y analizando seriamente el panorama, aclarando un poco las ideas arremolinadas en su confundida cabeza, supo que no podría quedarse con el pequeño lemuriano, tarde o temprano lo encontrarían.

Abrió con tranquilidad el primer cajón del mueble de la cocina y buscó con más calma hasta dar con el cuchillo que solía utilizar para trozar pollos, se hizo de otros implementos y con decisión y templanza en cada gesto y paso dado, caminó hasta su habitación para trabar la puerta luego de atravesarla.

Observó por última vez, con una macabra sonrisa en los labios, el inerte cuerpo de Kiki, besó la boca del niño en señal de agradecimiento y despedida. Pero cuando percibió que el otro no le correspondía, realizó una mueca de dolencia. ¿Por qué no le devolvía el beso?

—Ya no me quieres —aseguró hablándole sólo a la coraza del lemuriano, ya no estaba allí. —Es eso: te doy asco, pero ¿sabes? —consultó con cinismo, susurrando en el oído del pelirrojo y sin soltar el cuchillo—Yo no soy como mi padre aunque lo pienses así... —le encolerizó aun más recibir sólo silencio, esperaba una negativa—¡Ja! No tienes nada para decirme ¿lo niegas, acaso? Bueno Kiki —continuó con ironía—, lamento decirte que esto queda aquí. —Su rostro de enfado varió a uno de padecimiento—Lo lamento niño, pero no podremos estar juntos, no nos dejarán. Tú descansarás en la playa, que tanto te gusta, y yo prometo ir a visitarte todas las noches ¿Sí? —combinó con tono afable y parternal. Tomó un mechón de la cabellera rojiza del crío y tiró con tanta fuerza que se lo arrancó provocando el brusco movimiento del cuerpo—¿Te dolió? Lo siento, pero quiero quedarme con esto —Saga guardó el mechón largo de cabello y observó la cuchilla en su mano izquierda.

Géminis suspiró con languidez antes de tomar la decisión, le daba tanta pena tener que deshacerse del cuerpo, con lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo así de pasivo y desnudo en la cama. Negó con la cabeza y tomó uno de los pequeños brazos del niño para trozarlo como si de un pollo se tratase. La sangre algo coagulada chorreó apenas cayendo en la cama; con un brazo ya afuera, Géminis volvió a suspirar negando de nuevo, dejó aquel brazo sobre el suelo y arrodillado en la cama, tomó el otro brazo. No le costó tanto, pero con las piernas tuvo que ejercer demasiada fuerza para lograr separarla del cuerpo, la cabeza fue lo que más le costó, tanto que hasta pensó con seriedad en guardarla cual trofeo pero era consciente de que el olor putrefacto tarde o temprano alertaría a los demás.

Fue de nuevo a la cocina y dejó sobre la bacha la cuchilla manchada de sangre, tomó una costal y volvió al cuarto; ya todo el cuerpo de Kiki descansaba sobre el suelo de su habitación y junto al lecho; tomó cada parte: el torso, la cabeza, las piernas y las depositó en la cama, tomó un brazo y antes de dejar la ultima extremidad junto a las demás, besó aquella mano, llorando otra vez y despidiéndose así de Kiki.

" _Nos volveremos a ver_ "; aseguró Saga, prometiendo las visitas.

Juntó las sabanas y haciendo un nudo metió todas las partes dentro del costal, ahora sólo quedaba limpiar la sangre para luego, más tarde, enterrar lo que quedaba del pelirrojo.

En un horario prudente Géminis salió con la bolsa rumbo a la costa, depositó los trozos humanos en la arena y se dejó caer junto al costal. Observó la luna reflejada en el mar, aquello era algo que lograba calmarlo casi siempre pero esa vez, extrañamente no lo consiguió. No logró nada en él, nada parecía lograr calmarlo. Si tan sólo Kanon estuviese allí.

El griego suspiró derrotado ante la imagen de su hermano menor, tomó la pala que había llevado consigo y con suma paciencia comenzó a cavar, sin dejar de pensar en Kiki y en Kanon. Enterró el cuerpo quizás no de una manera precavida y, cayendo de rodillas sobre la tumba del niño, intentó llorar pero no pudo. La pala se derrumbó a un costado, cayendo con un golpe seco sobre la arena.

Maldición, ¿por qué Kanon no estaba allí con él? Ah, cierto porque le había hecho lo mismo que al lemuriano.

Una idea inundó su mente al recordar el detalle, un ligero estremecimiento, la conmoción de encontrar un camino distinto: Ir con su gemelo, quizás para pedirle disculpas o simplemente para estar con él, lo necesitaba. Su hermano era parte del mar, mientras que Kiki lo era de la arena.

A Kanon siempre le había gustado el mar, desde pequeño, y por eso Saga le había dado con el gusto de dejarlo descansar allí.

Ahora sí, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Caminó con lentitud hasta las turbias y arremolinadas aguas del imponente oceáno para dejarse sumergir. Para que el agua se adentrase a sus pulmones sin darle la posibilidad de volver a respirar... nunca más. Lograría así, de una buena vez por todas y para siempre, matar a ese monstruo que se alimentaba de sus sentimientos y emociones; ese que yacía aletargado en su interior.

De esa forma estaría mas cerca de su hermano y del niño que quiso, dos personas que no supieron comprenderlo pese a haberlo querido; ¿qué le hacía pensar que otros humanos lo harían?

 

**Fin**

****

 


End file.
